This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One of the major aims of the ND INBRE is to effectively engage the State's Native American community to encourage participation in the Nation's research enterprise, including effective competition and participation in the portfolio of available grants and contracts. The Native American community's long-standing, deep distrust of the Federal government and its sponsored research programs hinders Native American participation in the Nation's research portfolio. Thus, effective engagement of the Native American population in the Nation's research portfolio must first address and develop methods to overcome past distrust and establish new comfort levels for participation in the research enterprise. The ND INBRE has been proactive in the effort to re-establish trust and understanding of the research enterprise. As will be detailed, the ND INBRE has launched a pilot project at the Cankdeska Cikana Community College on the Spirit Lake reservation to introduce Native American community college students to the research enterprise through a series of courses taught by Native Americans. The course entails a teaching and research partnership between Native American academicians, Dr. Jacqueline Gray of the UND Center for Rural Health and Dr. Russ McDonald of the Cankdeska Cikana Community College. The series includes a 3 credit course on the Introduction to Research and 4 credits on Research Practice I and II with practical experience gained by participation in a pilot project on mental health and suicide prevention in tribal communities. Evaluation of the recently completed initial course indicates excellent enthusiasm by the students and their increased appreciation of the role of biomedical research in health promotion. This effort, on the student level, will be maintained and expanded through INBRE support to other Tribal Colleges located within North Dakota.